Fox D. Zephyr
Introduction Zephyr is the pirate captain of the small ship named crimson dawn. Appearance He is a shorter skinny man with messy white hair and red eyes. He wears a crimson cloak and a black hat. He has his sword with him at all times. Personality He acts obnoxious at times when not much is at stake but he will snap out of it when something is endangered. Abilities and Powers The Mind Without Mind : Unlocks the users full potential. Swordsmanship He is an incredibly skilled swordsman. Uses an ability that sets his sword ablaze. Marksmanship He is crap with any fire arms. Hand to Hand Combat He uses a freestyle fighting style when he does not have his sword. Physical Strength He is very fit even though he's skinny. He can lift up pretty heavy people with minor difficulty. Agility He is very fast and agile. He can be somewhere and then somewhere a good distance away in half a blink of an eye. Endurance He's endurance is rather high, as shown as when he gets his massive back scar he barely flinched. Weapons He uses the hokami. It is a sword that can be set ablaze. And one of The lost swords Devil Fruit He does not have a devil fruit. This makes him compensate if he can be as good '' Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He cannot use this haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments He has great skill with Busoshoku. Able to protect him self from several hundred weaker Attacks. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King He is very skilled in Haoshoku. He can break several sea kings will at once with minimal effort. Relationships Crew first mate:.Dragon D. Rigor. Medic: Nando Family big brother: D. Kyoma] Allies/ Friends Enemies marines Other History He lived a happy life with his family, until he turned 7, his brother was taken by revolutionaries, and at age 8 his parents were killed by a young Gilgamesh. He was taken in by Kabuto and trained under him for a year, and under mysterious circumstances Kabuto died. After ten years he formed The Crimson Dawn Pirates and recruited at a fast rate. After a few months he encountered Zero Nogashi and the two fought, he got annihilated. Gilgamesh caught word that he was getting famous and made a "party" and invited only them. He beat them down ruthlessly with his sheer power. He started raiding bases and in his first year made a 133'000'000 bounty. Then Gilgamesh planned a full on battle with The Crimson Dawn Pirates. During that battle marineford happened. This led to him having a tearful reunion with his big brother Fox D. Kyoma after going through the Red Line and entering the new world.. He trained like hell and become far stronger.This led to the time skip. The Blazing War was showing signs of starting. Zephyr was assigned to accompany other Generals to a peace conference to try to stop the war before it fully broke out, but at that conference the war broke out, it was worse then everyone thought. After nearly a year of fighting the final battle came. Him and the other Generals fought Gilgamesh and lost, was that how powerful Gilgamesh was?! He unlocked Mind Without Mind..Then finally after teaming with his crew and a few generals they killed Gilgamesh, the war ended and he confessed his love to Nando. They had a child named Neptune. Always peaceful until....... I shall leave you on a cliff hanger. Character Design Read The Dream to find out why he wears what he wears Major Battles Zephyr vs Zero, several wins and losses Crimson Dawn Pirates vs Gilgamesh pre time skip, lost Crimson Dawn Pirates vs Gilgamesh's forces,tie Blazing war, Huge part Generals against Gilgamesh, lost Crimson Dawn Pirates and Generals vs Gilgamesh, Victory Gilgamesh was killed. Quotes "Gilgamesh, this war you have started, you shall pay for this. This power of mine, it only activates when I feel emotions as strong as this, what is this emotion, I know, IT'S HATRED! And know you will die for all you've done!" Zephyr to Gilgamesh Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Swordsman Category:Otakuknight 79 Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:The Mind Without Mind User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User